My Little Pony Disaster
by Kinaharu
Summary: When Dr. Whoof's science experiment goes horribly wrong, zombies cover Pony Ville.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic ever. It's pretty fun. :D**

Fluttershy flew quickly to Pinkie Pie's house, ready for her party. She wanted to celebrate... nothing as usual. A rainbow blur zoomed by, making Fluttershy spin in a circle. Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy smiled at her rainbow blur friend.  
>The yellow pegasus looked down, watching Pinkie Pie bounce outside of here candy home. Rarity trotted closer to the excited pink pony.<br>Fluttershy agusted her hair pin with her hoof, and fluttered down to the ground. Rarity spotted her and dramticly greeted her.  
>"Oh, hello Fluttershy! You wore the hair pin!" Rarity announced.<br>"Oh, um, of course, Rarity. It was beautiful." Fluttershy muttered.  
>"Well, darling, we MUST go in."<br>"Welcome to Pinkie's PARTY!" Pinkie Pie squeaked, bouncing crazily.  
>Fluttershy and Rarity dipped their heads and trotted in. Rainbow Dash leaned against a table, and Twilight and Dr. Hooves talked with serious faces. Apple Jack had her face in a barrel of water and apples. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle paraded around, wondering where Scootaloo was.<br>Scootaloo barged in with Derpy Hooves. Derpy galloped over to Rainbow Dash and handed her a muffin. "I brought you a letter!" She announced and Rainbow stared at the pastry.  
>Fluttershy giggled a bit. "Derpy taught me a bit about how to fly!" Scootalo yelled, flapping her wings and floating a few feet off the ground.<br>"Congrats!" Pinkie Pie squealed, bouncing into the house.  
>Fluttershy trotted over to Twilight and Dr. Hooves.<br>"Um... is something wrong?" the pegasus asked.  
>"Dr. Hooves was telling me that ponies have been catching a strang disease." Twilight said.<br>"I've tried everything!" Dr. Hooves sighed.  
>"Oh no!" Fluttershy said, "I could help you later, and try to save these ponies!"<br>"That would be-" Dr. Hooves was cut off by a knock on the door.  
>"Who IS IIIIT!" Pinkie Pie called, and opened the door to discusting, filthy ponies, who looked extremely sick.<p>

**Heh, got off to a good start? Didn't expect Fluttershy to be the narratorish person, did you? Well anyways, it's kind of short.**


	2. Chapter 2

One pony, who had lost most color but looked like Daisy, was covered in boils, wars and dirt. She moaned and groaned, on eyes half popping out.  
>"Daisy? Have you become a ruffian?" Rarity asked the zombie pony, and everypony glanced at her, confused.<br>"Wow, Rarity. Wow." Rainbow said, before turning back to the door. The ponies were coming closer.  
>Fluttershy's heart pounded. She backed away, whimpering. She watched one pony make a grab for Derpy, but Rainbow raced over and kicked it away. Apple Jack kicked another against a wall. Twilight and Dr. Hooves were shaking in fear but holding their ground. Derpy was completely traunatized, Pinkie prancing on the zombie pony's heads singing song that nopony paied any attention to. And Rarity was screaming, "RUFFIANS!"<br>Twilight yelled, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Rainbow! Apple Jack! Clear us a path and lead the way."  
>Rainbow zoomed out, the zombies following. Apple Jack kicked and bucked at the zombies' head. Twilight charged out the door, calling, "Come on!"<br>Fluuteshy ran out behind the others, watching the back. What about Angel and her friends at her cottage? The other ponies!  
>The got into another house, this one looking sturdier. They grabbed tables and shoved them against all the doors and windows.<br>Fluttershy sighed, and crouched in a corner. She swallowed air fast, worriedly. She was freaked out.  
>Rarity shook dirt off her coat, whinning about the "filthy ruffians" getting her dirty.<br>"Oh, stop whinning." Rainbow mumbled, her head on a hoof, which was against the wall.  
>"Whinning! I am COMPLAINING." Rarity announced.<br>"Oh, sooooo sorry... Don't start whinning please."  
>Rarity smiled and trotted around, talking to herself about the "Ruffians"<br>Twilight and Dr. Hooves were muttering to each other quietly, Apple Jack holding Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, tying to calm them.  
>Pinkie Pie bounced around, obviously scared. Derpy was still traumatized.<br>And then, one board that was on a window broke, right behind Fluttershy.


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy screamed, jumping up to run out of the way. But her was being grabbed, and the pain hit her when she pulled. Their teeth were slipping, and she whimpered as they slowley pulled her hair pin out of her hair.  
>"FLUTTERSHY!" Apple Jack cried, shoving the zombies out the window.<br>"Rarity, I lost your hair pin..." Fluttershy's words were hardly load enough for Rarity to hear, because she was out of breath and panting hard, and all she felt was shear fear. She was choking back horrified tears.  
>"Those... RUFFIANS!" Rarity screamed, leaping out the window, her horn glowing.<br>Suddenly, all of the zombies flew out of Rarity's way against other houses and trees. Rarity charged to a singled out unicorn with Fluttershy's hair pin in it's mouth. She hit is in the forehead with her horn. Blood splattered out onto Rarity's beautiful mane and face. It colapsed, and Rarity grabbed the hair pin, using her horn to hold the other zombies back as she trotted back to th house and inside. She gave Fluttershy the hair pin and let go of the zombies, boarding the window up again.  
>"Woah, Rarity, that was cool!" Sweetie Belle said, and Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Derpy nodded in agreement.<br>Rainbow Dash sighed, and whispered, "I left my 'letter' in the other house."  
>"Don't worry, I'll get you a new one!" Derpy squealed, trotting around like a crazy pony, which she was.<br>"HOW! DERPY, WE'RE TRAPPED AND WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE, YOU 'TARD!" Dr. Hooves yelled.  
>Derpy looked offended. "We won't die, Docter. And I'm not retarded, you'll see."<br>Fluttershy heard Dr. Hooves whisper in Twilight's ear, "Surprised she knows what a 'tard is."  
>Twilight shook her head, and said, "Docter, don't say those things about Derpy."<br>"Only one whose darned dumb has gotta be Big Mac and his few words." Apple Jack grumbled.  
>Suddenly, Scootaloo jumped in the air and yelled, "Cutie Mark Crusaders Zombie Destroyers!"<br>"YEAH!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle agreed.  
>"NO!" Apple Jack and Rarity yelled, Rarity combing her mane.<br>"Little fillies, that is too dangerous." Twilight said calmly.  
>"But Rarity did it!" Scootaloo persisted.<br>"Well Rarity is... wacko in the brain." Rainbow stated, circling her hoof around her ear.  
>"Well EXCUSE me!" Rarity hollared.<br>"Settle down..."  
>"You shouldn't charge into a hord of zombies for a HAIR PIN!"<br>"Girls, please stop-"  
>"I'm sure YOU would do that for even LESS of a reason!"<br>"STOP IT, YOU TOO!" Fluttershy screamed, anger boiling insdie her. Why did her friends always fight? "You shouldn't fight like that. We have bigger problems."  
>"LIKE THE ZOMBIE PARTY OUTSIDE!" Pinkie Pie bounced around like crazy.<br>The other ponies stared at the bouncing pony, and tried not to laugh.  
>And suddenly, zombies broke down the doors, groaning and moaning, trotting closer.<br>"RUUUN!" Twilight yelled.


End file.
